The Lost and The Damned
by WingedDarkness43
Summary: Seth Price is a powerful Dark vampire that works as an assassin. His life gets totally messed when an old partner shows up with an odd problem. Things really start to spiral out of control for him when a meets a female werewolf that has strange powers. The Lost and The Damned are forced to team up and face off against Fate itself, in this tale of romance and the supernatural.
1. Introduction

Introduction

I never had put much thought into how I was going to die. Being a vampire tends to give one a different outlook on life. To be alive, one must be capable of experiencing what it means to be alive. How can I consider myself alive when all I know is death, pain, and suffering? There might be a heart beating in my chest, but that doesn't make me alive. It certainly doesn't make me human, or capable of human emotions. So, why would one who doesn't consider himself alive, worry about dying? Why? Why would I? Her. She's why, because when I look in her face I suddenly feel…. human? It was so simple before, kill or be killed. But, now I hardly recognize who I am, its unnatural. I'm a vampire. I don't deserve these feelings she brings me, feelings I can barely comprehend. I can feel it; more human emotions wake in me every second I spend with her. The others will notice soon. I fear what consequences will be wrought upon us. The strings of Fate have begun to tighten their noose. But, I refuse to be dictated by some unseen cosmic force. No. I will stand and fight, I will not die. I won't die, not when she has given me a reason to live.


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first fanfic, so please feel free to R &R with suggestions. Also, I have this story rated M due to adult language. With that being said please, enjoy. - WingedDarkness43**

Seth

I lightly padded across the roof of the large mansion, being careful to stick to the shadows. The sounds of the party below in the courtyard were rather oppressive to my heightened senses, but I paid it no heed. I only had eyes for my target, the hostess. Cassandra Lowlry, heir to the Lowlry family legacy, and supernatural hunter. She was gorgeous for a human, a voluptuous body graced by a wine red cocktail dress that was split up to her thigh on both sides. Jet black hair snaked down her back in a long braid, and worked to accent every swing of her hips. I let out a quiet sigh, it's a damn shame somebody wants such a beautiful specimen killed. Hell, if I wasn't here on an official job I would enjoy a night alone with her before finishing her off. She would come, they always come. A human can't resist the charms of a vampire, even a hunter. Venom flooded my mouth in anticipation as I watched her milling about the party. Staving off the temptations proved difficult while I prepared for the kill. I slid out a throwing knife from my armor, with a smooth practiced ease. As I lined her up and cocked my arm back to throw, she suddenly froze and became tense. She rapidly raked her across the party before finally turning her attention to the roof. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized her mistake and saw me smiling wickedly. All it took was a simple flick of my wrist and she instantly died, with my knife buried in her heart. I took one last moment to relish at her fear struck face before I gathered my strength, and was gone before the first screams began.

"Ah, yes. Another job well done Lord Seth, the client is very pleased. Your pay will be in your account within the hour. I look forward to our next contract." Came a monotone voice through my phone. I had never met the man in person but, he worked as my lesion to the majority of my clients.

"As do I, Norman." That was it. He hung up, he's never been one for talking, nor have I for that matter. Our conversations never lasted more than a few minutes. I yawned as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Being a creature of the night I have little tolerance for the tyranny of the sun. I yanked the curtains closed in my room, suddenly glad that the job wasn't far from my home. There isn't anything much worse than getting caught out in the sun with nowhere to go. I stripped off my armor and placed it on a special stand in the corner of the room. Yawning again I slowly made my way over to my bed and fell on it with a contented sigh.

I awoke to a soft rap on the door. "Sir. The Lord Schultz is here." Surprised I quickly sat up and checked the time. 5:30 p.m. Ugh. Tyler always has to show up at the worst times. Of course he wouldn't be here unless it's rather important.

"Very good Sebastian. Tell him I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, Sir." Listening till his footsteps were well away from my door, I yawned and proceeded to quickly get dressed. I reluctantly headed down to the living room, where I could sense him to be. Sure enough, there he was sprawled out on my couch, asleep. My "Vértestvér," my "Blood Brother."

"Ty! To what do I owe the honor?" I leaned against the doorframe while watching amused as he jumped off the couch startled, and frowned. He looked terrible. His skin was extremely pale (even for a vampire), with purple bruise-ish bags under his eyes. But, most shocking was a scar that ran across his right eye and ended half-way down his cheek.

"Seth! Geez man, you scared the hell out of me."

"What happened to you!?"

He smiled sheepishly before answering. "I had a bit of a run in with some hunters a couple of days ago."

I was flabbergasted. "Hunters. Hunters did that to you? You? A Progenitor?"

"Well, yeah. That's what I said isn't it?"

I sighed. "How in the world? And the scar, why hasn't it healed yet?"

Ty shrugged. "I don't know, probably because I haven't fed in a while. As for the hunters, they're why I'm here."

"Oh of course! Only stop by when you need something, as per usual. That being said, I still can't possibly fathom how some hunters could warrant needing two Progenitors. Or that you just couldn't take care of them on your own for that matter."

He nodded gravely. "I'm sorry Seth, but you know that we attract to much attention from the Nightguard together. Speaking of which, the hunters that attacked me were a triad team from them. I had just finished a job and was leaving the area when I sensed them tailing me. I went to take care of them, but when I got close to the Solider girl….I…I"

"You what?" I had an uneasy feeling about where he was heading with this.

"I imprinted with her." He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. Groaning I smacked my face in my palms, I hate it when I'm right. That explains the scar, if he imprinted with her then he wouldn't be able to defend himself against her. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and took a deep breath.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Ty just stared at the ground without saying a word. I've never imprinted, but I could get a good idea of what it felt like through our bond. She had become the center of his world in the truest since of the word. And it was quickly beginning to tear him apart being away from her. "What do you want from me? Why are you here, Ty?" I could feel his desperation flowing from him like a horrid disease.

"Help me, Seth! I don't know what to do! I fear I'll lose my sanity if I'm away from her, but I'll die if I get close!" He was shaking and I honestly felt sorry for him. Being my Blood Brother he's the closest thing I have to any family, and it hurt me to see such a normally stoic vampire in such a state. How in the hell am I supposed to help him with this? I don't know a damn thing about imprints! I could always go out and kill the girl, but I don't think he'll take very well to that. Then there was option two, going to talk to "that" asshole.

"Tyler." I used his full name to make sure I had his attention. "I really only see two options in this situation, and you're not going to like them. One, I go out and kill the gir-" I was more than a little surprised when I suddenly found myself on the ground. Even though Ty is blood starved he is the far superior vampire to me. He had pounced before I had time to react and had me pinned to ground with his teeth bared at me. I let my Power flow through me as I saw his eyes were blood red, he was serious. A murderous growl ripped from his throat, and I responded with one of my own. How dare he threaten me over a girl! "Get off of me you dick! It was just a suggestion!" Ty narrowed his eyes.

"Never. You will not lay a hand on her. Do you understand?" He growled. I sighed, like I didn't get the message with his teeth at my throat. Nodding my acceptance, his eyes slowly returned to their normal deep purple, as both of us let our Power recede. He backed off and let me stand up. I glared at him and proceeded. "For someone begging for my help, you sure have a funny way of showing appreciation."

He grimaced and stared at the floor again, ashamed for attacking me. "I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit."

I raised an eyebrow. "A bit?"

"It's just that the mere of idea of her dying…"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Now I was continuing on to option two, before I was so rudely interrupted. We need to learn more about these Imprints, and the only other vampire I know who has one is Lucas." Ty hissed as his name, we haven't had a very "positive" encounter with the hunter turned vampire. Considering that he still hunts vampires after he was turned, and considers us Progenitors to be public enemy number one.

"No! No way am I going to that asshole for help!"

I gave him my trademark wicked grin. "You had better suck it up, princess! But first…. I need a damn drink. You coming?"

Ty rolled his eyes. "Hell, yeah."


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: I wanted to give a shoutout to my first reviewer! Thanks for the kind words, it really does mean a lot! Now, without further ado chapter 2! ~WingedDarkness43**

* * *

Seth

We took Ty's brand spanking new Camaro to get to the bar. He loves the damn car to death and won't miss a chance to drive it. I sighed as I slumped in the passenger seat, my manor is about an hour and a half from my nearest neighbor and two hours from town. Not that I would have it any other way of course, but it is annoying not having anything to do for two hours. Ty hardly said a word the whole time, he was still upset with himself for attacking me. Deciding to take a nap I told him to wake me up when we get there. We were heading to the only supernatural exclusive club in the area, aptly named, Supernatural. To the humans, it looked like a big empty warehouse, to the supernatural? Paradise.

The club was already hopping when we got there at around 8 p.m. We both assumed our "don't fuck with me" facades and patiently waited in line, ignoring all the wary glances we were getting. Powerful Dark vampires always attract attention, often the wrong sort. Our fellow supernaturals are always cautious around our kind, the undisputed most powerful type of supernatural. Behind the demons of course. Dark vampires, not to be confused with our light counterparts, even have a royal family that rules a majority of the supernatural underground. Light vampires are "good" vamps that often assist hunters and the Nightguard in killing the Darks. They refuse to kill humans and their Power is vastly different than the Dark vampires.

The warlock bouncer eyed us critically as we approached him. "You Darks had better not be planning on any trouble. There have been Nephilim hanging around lately, and you had better not attract them here."

Ty and I kept on our facades and I give the warlock a cocky smirk. "Of course not, spell flinger. Who do you take us for? Rampaging psychopaths out for blood?" I watched amused as his eyes twitched in irritation. Obviously, I had succeeded in pissing him off.

"Watch your tongue leech. You're outnumbered here." Oh hell no! He did not just call me a leech! I snarled and took a step forward intending to gut the asshole, but Ty quickly intervened and grabbed my arm.

"We'll keep that in mind." The warlock's eyes narrowed as they shifted from me to Ty.

"Just keep an eye on your friend here, I'd hate to have to clean him up off the floor." I was seething at that point and Power began to flood my body. Ty growled in warning and twisted my arm in a rather painful way.

"What's wrong with you? Behave yourself!" He whispered. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down and settled with giving the bouncer a death glare. He just smirked and stepped aside so we could enter the club.

I'm always surprised at the sheer number of the supernatural that always gather in this place. There were probably about 100 tables surrounding a massive dance floor. The majority of those tables were taken, I sighed and followed Ty's lead to the bar, which almost took up the length of the entire back wall. Since most of the club's patrons were at the tables the bar was relatively clear. We sat down and one of the bartenders, a human and personal friend of mine, leaned onto the counter in between us. Caleb is one of the very few humans allowed into the club, only because he's an ex-hunter and can handle himself. He also is definitely playing for the other team, and I tried to ignore that fact as he looked at me endearingly. I had saved his life from a demon several years ago, and we had become friends. Just friends. I'm straight as an arrow dammit.

"So, Seth dear. I heard you were causing trouble with ole Bane again." He said cutely.

"That son of a bitch called me a leech!" I growled, man did that warlock really piss me off. He and I had never gotten along well, but I had never truly wanted to kill the guy until now.

Caleb just laughed. "Typical. Anyways, I haven't seen you in a while, Ty. How's it been going?"

Ty smiled at him tiredly. "I've been better, Caleb. How about a few drinks?"

Caleb gasped dramatically and jumped up. "Of course my good sirs! What is it you two desire?"

I rolled my eyes. "Surprise me."

"I'll have whatever you make him." Caleb nodded and hurried off further down the bar. Suddenly, a feeling of being watched presided over me, and I turned around to scan the club. That was the first time I ever saw her. She was sitting at a table, with several other guys, straight across from me past the dance floor. Judging from the fact that she was just staring at me like a prune I assumed she was either drunk off her ass or extremely brazen. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at her, trying to figure out what she was. She was a cute brunette, with shoulder length hair that she had in a messy bun. All in all, she was pretty average, but when I met her eyes I realized she was a werewolf. Only wolves have eyes like that. They were a very dark brown, almost black, but when she moved or blinked they seemed to glow golden. She held my gaze, seemingly daring me to look away first. I cringed but kept up the staring contest, I hate wolves. Being so engrossed in my staring contest, I didn't notice someone had approached me from the side. Until I got clobbered in the back of the head that is. Stunned from the sudden impact I fell off the barstool and face planted at a familiar pair of feet. Growling I shot up with a right hook at the ready and creamed the asshole demon. "Rin! You fucker! What the hell was that for!" Ty jumped, startled from the sudden commotion but began laughing uncontrollably as he saw what had happened. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Rin come up either. Rin, who was currently staggering around the bar, finally collapsed in a heap a couple stools down. I growled again and marched down to him and hefted him up by the collar of his shirt. He was out cold. I sighed, I didn't think I had hit him that hard. As I was dragging him over to my stool Caleb finally came back with our drinks.

"Ok, guys! My specialty! This drink is specifically made for you vampires. Shall we see how you handle them?" I deposited Rin at my feet and gave Caleb's drink a test. It burned like hell, but I loved it. Vampires can only get drunk if they drink extreme amounts of hard liquor in a very short amount of time. Hence why Caleb had taken so long getting back, he had made 24 drinks. Ty and I split them in half and got to work. By the 8th drink, I had lost count. By the last one, I was shitfaced, and couldn't remember a damn thing after that.


	4. Chapter 3

Seth

A roaring noise and a sudden gust of wind disturbed me from my sleep. I sat up rubbing my eyes and winced in pain from the sun when I opened them. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. Slowly, I began to realize a few things. First, I was passed out under a bridge and a car going by had woke me up. Second, I had no idea where the hell I am. Third, I only had my pants on, all my other clothing including my boots were gone. Actually, that one wasn't surprising. Fourth, it was raining. And fifth, I was alone. What. The. Actual. Fuck. What happened? Standing up I felt around my pants and discovered the few knives I was carrying and my wallet was also gone. Strangely enough, though, I did have a phone. But, upon closer inspection, it's not even my phone. How could I have ended up with someone else's phone? I plopped back down on the ground with an exasperated sigh. Trying the phone ended up being useless as it was dead. Well, now what? I'm who the fuck knows where, and it's during the day. What a shitty ending to a good night. I frowned, what was I doing last night? A pounding headache seemed to be all I could remember past seeing that werewolf girl. Actually, that wolf seemed to be all I could remember with some clarity. Odd. Groaning I fell onto my back and closed my eyes to wait for the sun to set. The road was quiet, not one single car ever passed. Watching the sunset was never really on the top of my list of things to do, but I must admit it does have a certain beauty.

The moon had well risen into the sky before I ever made a move to leave the underpass. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember a single damn thing. And, it's not like I could track my own scent back to where I had been, the rain would have washed it away. Deducing that I might have come from the south since I was passed out facing north, I decided to go south. I started off with an easy lope that I could maintain for long periods of time. I didn't bother leaving the road, it seemed to be very untraveled. I had laid there for hours earlier and the only car that had passed was the one that had woke me up. It was several hours before I began to see the lights of a large city in the distance. Thankfully I recognized it as the city close to my manor. Stopping as I approached the outskirts of the city I figured it best to avoid the city altogether. I wouldn't want to risk coming across any hunters without any weapons. Crouching I gathered the strength in legs and launched myself into a full out sprint. I was able to make it back home in about 15 minutes. Running is much faster than driving, but going full out for long periods of time can be exhausting. Hence, why we usually prefer to drive. I was relieved to find Ty's Camaro parked in the drive. Suddenly exhausted I trudged my way to the mansion and found Ty and Rin arguing in the entryway. Ty glanced up sensing my approach, "Seth! You're alright! I was starting to get worried."

I stared down Rin. "What the hell is he doing in my house?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I was here when I woke up."

"Okay, so I'll rephrase that. Why are you still in my house?"

Ty interrupted before Rin could answer. "Forget about him for a minute, Seth. We need to figure out what happened last night! Do you remember? And, where are your clothes?"

I sighed, "I haven't got a clue Ty. I woke up under some bridge miles from town, without my clothes." They both snorted and broke into fits of laughter. "Yeah, yeah, assholes. Laugh it up. Poor me woke up under a bridge while you two were here. In my house. Besides is it really that surprising I don't have clothes?" In hindsight, it was rather comical, but currently, I was rather pissed about it.

It took a minute before either of them could answer, but Ty recovered first. "Wait. So you're saying you don't remember either!"

"Nope, I can't remember a single thing. Come to think of it why can't you remember anything, Rin? You weren't drinking."

Rin gave me a one of those "you're a dumbass" looks. "I vaguely remember getting sucker punched by a certain someone and blacking out." Oh yeah. Whoops.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think I could actually knock you out." I said awkwardly. Apologies really aren't my thing.

He smiled. "Well, I'm not particularly accustomed to getting knocked out. You've got one hell of a right hook, Seth." Annoying as he may be, I'm glad to have Rin on my side. Being the son of the demon king he's got some serious power. All I can figure is that I caught him off guard last night.

Ty sighed. "You two can kiss and make up later. Right now, we have to find out what happened." Rin and I both glared at him.

Unfortunately, though Ty was right. "What if we call Caleb? He might know something."

Ty just shrugged. "I guess that's a good starting place." They stared at me as if they expected me to call him.

"Sadly, my phone was lost along with my clothes. Well actually, I do have a phone but it's not mine." I deadpanned.

"Seriously, you have someone else's phone? Damnit! That means I have to call him?" I smirked at the look on Ty's face. Conversations with Caleb can be…interesting. He sighed and slowly dialed Caleb.

Two hours later Ty came in the living room and collapsed on the couch. Rin and I had wondered in here not long after he called him. It's not safe to even been in the same room with someone on the phone with Caleb, usually, he'll demand to talk to everyone in the room.

"So, any news?" I asked warily.

Ty nodded numbly and replied in a very monotone voice. "Your clothes and other stuff are at the bar. Apparently, you went crazy after the second round of drinks and started stripping. I managed to get you out before you totally stripped but, you took off screaming like a maniac. I said "fuck it" went and got Rin and somehow managed to drive here without my wrecking my car. Or at least that's what I said I was doing."

I broke into to a relieved laughter. "Seriously? That's it? How boring, I was expecting worse. And, we already knew I strip when I get drunk." Yep, I'm one of those. Your friendly neighborhood drunk streaker.

Rin looked totally weirded out. "I'm really glad I missed that."

I snorted. "You don't really know somebody until you've seen them piss drunk."

"That's alright, Seth. I don't need to see you buck ass naked." I was rolling laughing at that point.

I didn't bother to go get my stuff that night, I was exhausted from spending all day out in the sun. The rest of the night was quiet as the three of us enjoyed each other's company. It was a pleasant change to spend some time with friends. If I had only known how few quiet nights I had left, I would have enjoyed it a hell of a lot more.


End file.
